


Fireside

by brat_punk



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, dominic monaghan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brat_punk/pseuds/brat_punk
Summary: Never posted anything before but figured someone out there might like a crappy Charlie smut I wrote : )
Relationships: Charlie Pace/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fireside

You and Charlie were cuddled up around the fire, it’s was nearing the middle of the night and you were both huddled together as close as possible. The weather on the island had started to turn lately leaving you to deal with freezing cold nights.

“You hear that?” You said to him, your hand resting on his thigh.  
“What is it?” Charlie said, his gaze shifting from the flames to you.  
“Everyone’s asleep.” You replied, slowly dragging your hand up his thigh.  
“Oh, yeah they are, it’s late y’know what do you exp-“ You silenced him with a kiss, deepening immediately wanting him to get the point. You pulled away and you could see in the light of the fire his expression change.

“Right here, c’mon it’s been like a week since we’ve been together” he flicked his tongue over his lips before responding, “right here huh,” he laughed before bringing his hand to your neck, “whatever you say darling” his voice growing darker and lower, his primal self beginning to show through. 

Without hesitation you pushed him to the ground and kissed him, snaking your hand down his chest to his belt, your fingers toying with the clasp. He groaned into your mouth and traced your sides with his fingers, your tongues meeting and your heartbeats quickening. 

You pulled away to focus on the growing tent in his pants. You climbed between his legs and unbuckled his belt. Charlie panted and half laughed with relief, lifting his ass so you could pull his jeans and boxers down. You wasted no time in freeing his cock, wrapping your fingers around him and working them up and down ever so slowly. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open a little as you quickened the pace, wanting to get him as worked up as possible. He looked so gorgeous in the firelight, his sandy hair a mess and his brow furrowed, lips parted as small breathy moans passed them. You lowered your mouth to his cock and took the tip into your mouth eagerly. 

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, his hips involuntarily twitching upwards, aching to get deeper inside. You chuckled to yourself before taking him all in. He groaned and you felt his hand on the back of your head, stroking your hair. You slowly rose your head and slid your mouth back and forth over his swollen tip. Flicking your tongue over the slit, making him hold your hair a little tighter. You were gonna take him in again but he stopped you.

“Hey,” he pulled your head back gently, “enough of that malarkey, it’s not all about me.” You felt a twinge in the pit of your stomach as he said this.Charlie sat up and pushed you down, his warm hands finding his way up your shirt, squeezing your tits whilst his mouth found you neck. You could tell there would be a mark in the morning. You shifted your head to reach his and kissed him hard.It was hot and passionate and god damn fucking perfect. You were just in absolutely bliss right now, his mouth locked with yours, his scruff brushing your face and his cock poking into your thigh, stirring the desire inside of you. “Charlie please,” You were aching for him, “do something.”

“All in good time sweetheart.”  
He moved himself down between your thighs and started undoing your belt, licking his lips and breathing heavily. He pulled your jeans down and left you in your underwear, breathing hotly through the material, torturing you. He yanked your underwear off and immediately buried his head between your thighs. “Fucking-ah” you moaned. His tongue flicked over your clit, and his hands held your hips down. He licked long stripes over your pussy, his breath hot against you. Your head fell back and whispered “Charlie,fuck, charlie” over and over again.He sucked your clit and you felt one of his fingers start to ease into you. He pushed two in and pushed them right against your g spot. You moaned as quietly as you could, twitching your hips a little. You needed more, “Charlie,” you whispered. He stopped and looked up “what? A-am I doing it wrong?”   
“Charlie please-“ 

His looked at you with dark eyes, “we’ve got to be quiet sweetheart” he mumbled whilst lining himself up with your aching heat. “I know just-“   
Your felt his cock push slowly into you, and you felt a wave of euphoria at finally getting what you wanted. He groaned in your ear and started thrusting, deep and slow. You wined and put your hands on his back. He leant down and kissed you as his cock went particularly deep, causing you to both moan. The sheer pleasure was just what you had both been needing after all of the stress and pain you’d been through recently. Charlie sped up a bit and you were both struggling to stay quiet, getting closer to orgasm. “I’m close, uh, I’m-“ you managed to say, “sweetheart, me too.” He replied, sweat rolling down his forehead, abdomen tense and eyes narrowed. “Oh, oh shit,” you felt yourself reaching that high you’d been craving, sending Charlie over the edge too. “Uh, oh god-“ you felt his hot cum spill into you, and his thrusts became erratic. Unable to control himself as the pleasure took over. 

You were both panting and moaning as you came down, Charlie pulled out and lay next to you. “We-“ you were catching your breath “needed that,”. You both chuckled. He put his arm around you and sighed “you’re a bloody good shag darling.” You laughed and leant in to kiss him. “You too.”


End file.
